Spark
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: The pack have just rescued a supernatural creature they know nothing about. Is she good or bad and what the hell is a Spark?
1. Chapter 1

AN: okay so this is short and it sucks but I've got an idea for a story kind of its basically just about what a Spark would be like since everyone really likes the idea of Stiles being one but I like his humanity too much so I brought in a new character. Do u think i should keep going and what do u think so far thanks.

Stiles POV

"Scott I forgot my bat!" I whispered, grabbing the arm of my best friend as we got closer to the foreboding building.

"Then stay in the car with Lydia, we can handle this."

'This' being a rescue mission for someone we didn't know anything about except that they were in trouble and needed rescuing. Lydia had been driving home from a pack meeting when she randomly ended up at an abandoned warehouse and had the distinct feeling of someone being danger.

When she called me she insisted that we handled it rather than call my dad because it was a supernatural matter. I was all ready to go in and help save the mystery creature but I didn't have my bat and since no one knew what was in there it probably would be best to stay in the car.

"But what if you guys get stuck in a mountain ash trap? Then you wouldn't be able to get out but I'd be in the car so-"

"Fine, you can come but stay back I can hear five inside, so we have to assume that four of them are hunters with one being the mystery creature."

Following behind Scott, Derek, Liam, Malia and Kira we entered the warehouse finding four hunters in the basement with their victim, a girl, tied to a chair which was circled with a ring of mountain ash. Derek and the others took out the hunters quickly as Scott and I made our way to the chair.

"Told you you'd need me." I winked at Scott, who rolled his eyes, as I broke the circle of ash so Scott could untie the girl.

She was unconscious and looked like she had been beaten and kept in this room for a few days. Her dark hair hung over half her face but I could see the bruises spread over her cheek. She looked about 17. Knowing more hunters would be likely to show up soon we gathered the girl and left for Derek's loft.

Once Melissa checked our mystery creature over and assured us she had only bruising and a light concussion we could only wait for her to wake up.

"Maybe we should call Deaton, I mean we still don't know what she is. What if she's evil and that's why the hunters took her or she can't control whatever she is, maybe she's a kanima and she's gonna kill us all as soon as she wakes up!"

"Stiles calm down, whatever she is I'm sure she didn't deserve to be taken and beaten by hunters. Deaton's in Europe dealing with his sister anyway so he can't help with this."

Derek was probably right but I didn't like his tone so I kept arguing.

"Well don't you think we should find out what she is before we let her sleep in your spare bed? Am I the only one here that isn't worried she could be something dangerous?"

"Stiles of course I'm worried I have a pack to protect don't you think I'd- well she's awake now so we can find out as soon as she's ready to talk." Scott moved to the door of the spare bedroom to talk to whatever it is we had just rescued.

…..

Once she had some water, food, a shower and borrowed some new clothes from the girls Scott brought her out to talk to the pack.

"Guys this is Katie she was taken by the hunters two days ago."

"So what are you?" everyone turned to look at me, angry but I couldn't wait any longer.

"Stiles! That's a little rude." Lydia looked ready to hit me.

"Sorry, but we still need to know and you weren't going to ask." The girl, Katie, looked amused despite the bruises that were covering half her face.

"It's okay I knew it would come up sooner or later. I'm a Spark."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles POV

Lydia was excited about a new creature to put in the bestiary and started writing up a page about everything Katie was telling us but I was a little skeptical. If a 'Spark' was a thing then why was it not already in the bestiary? And how do we even know if she is telling the truth if, like Katie said, there isn't any physical mark of a Spark. Derek was quite pleased because he said his mother was friends with one.

After a brief explanation from Katie we now know this:

Spark: A supernatural creature mostly human but with strong magical bonds. Gifted with 'sight' allowing them to instinctively spot supernatural creatures and are trained in ways of protecting and serving them. Like a power source for the beacon of beacon hills they strengthen the magical bonds of an area and serve to protect all mythical and supernatural creatures.

A spark is inherited but skips a generation. A couple that has Spark children would give the children to their grandparents to raise properly as sparks and the human children of the sparks would be given to the human parents and so on.

A Spark may not show any signs of being a spark but will have a greater ability to understand and work with the supernatural.

A spark may have some trouble crossing a mountain ash barrier but while it is unpleasant it is not impossible. To a spark the crossing of this barrier will feel like being stripped of their spark and 'sight' and therefore blind to the differentiation of the supernatural and the other gifts of a spark. While within a mountain ash barrier they will essentially be human.

A spark can, is he or she chooses, to transfer energy from themselves into something else. This can be used to bring out the supernatural in a human (the way Lydia's banshee was brought out through a werewolf bite) or to create something akin to the nematon.

"How come there isn't anything about Sparks in the bestiary?" Lydia seemed ready to hit me again for my tone but Katie didn't seem to mind at all.

"Well we aren't very common, you can't be turned into a Spark it has to be inherited."

"But skips a generation, yeah you said. But does that mean you have to have kids with a Spark or will it still be passed on with a human?" Mostly everyone else had left to do whatever they normally did but Lydia was still writing and I was trying to figure out what exactly being a Spark meant.

"It would still be passed on, like it did with your family." She said this so calmly like it wasn't a completely bizarre thing to say.

"What do you mean like my family? I'm not a Spark."

"No but your mother was and your children will be." My breath left me at the mention of my mother. It couldn't be true, I would have known, Dad would have known. If she was a Spark she shouldn't be gone. Lydia was staring at me but I kept my eyes on my hands and didn't speak for several minutes.

"I don't know why you would think that but you're wrong. My mum was human." It felt horrible finding out something about her from someone that didn't know her. Like it made my mother less mine.

"It's like when you stare at a light or the sun for a long time and when you look at anything else you still see the light. That's what you look like. You still have magic with you, it's just not yours to use."

"So my kids will be Sparks?" It would be easier to accept the whole concept if I didn't think about my mum mixed up in it too.

"Yes. Unless you have children with another supernatural creature then they could be either Sparks or whatever creature you have kids with."

Wow this was turning into a lesson in genetics and my biology study session with Lydia wasn't till Thursday.

"Do you think your Dad knows?" Lydia had been so quiet I almost forgot she was there. Almost but not quite because she hadn't taken her concerned eyes off me since Katie brought my mum up.

"Nah he would have told me or at least believed the werewolf situation a whole lot sooner. I'm not sure if I should tell him. She was his wife and his best friend I think it might just hurt him to bring her up and the fact that she wasn't entirely human and just didn't tell him."

"What if she didn't know what she was? You said there wasn't anything physically obvious that would help spot one. What if she just didn't know?" I could tell Lydia was trying to make me feel better and I appreciated it, I just didn't know if I believed her theory.

"I suppose she might have thought her 'sight' was just an overactive imagination or maybe she never saw any supernatural creatures though I seriously doubt it there are so many in this town."

"It's life a freaking Halloween party every full moon." Both girls heard me mumble this but neither of them got the reference. Scott would have, same with Derek but they were probably out looking for the hunters.

"Stiles are you okay?" I felt Lydia's hand on my shoulder and the other on my jaw turning my face to look at her but my eyes were scrunched closed.

I could only grunt in response as I tried to hold back the flood of memories threatening to break through the vault I choose to keep them in. I didn't open the vault very often. It would swing open by itself sometimes on her birthday or anniversary of her…. But this particular memory was buried so deep in the vault labelled, Mum, that I hadn't seen it in years. It came through so strong it felt as if I couldn't breathe.

I was eight and mum was so sick she had to stay in the hospital all the time and I had brought her flowers to try cheer her up. I was telling her all about school and how Scott and I had saved a hedgehog from a cat at lunch. But when her nurse came in Mum got really scared and wouldn't let her touch her.

When the nurse finally left Mum told me that the nurse was a monster. With glowing yellow eyes. When I told Dad he got sad and told the doctors so they could give her more medicine. Mum didn't like it but didn't talk about the monster anymore and I was sad cause I got mummy in trouble.

Lydia's POV

I could tell something was wrong. He was breathing too fast and he was scrunching his shirt with his hands. When he closed his eyes and started whimpering I called for Scott, who came immediately with Derek following behind.

Derek took Katie out and explained what was happening while Scott and I tried to calm down.

"Stiles, come on man open your eyes. You're okay but you need to breathe slowly okay."

There were tears streaming down his face and his sobbing almost made me cry myself. When he started calling for his dad I called the Sheriff myself while Scott tried to take any pain he could from the shaking boy on the couch.

I had to remind myself to breathe as I talked to his dad and when he told me it wasn't just a panic attack but an episode. "I'll be there as soon as I can, keep him breathing and keep talking to him."

His breathing wasn't too bad now that Scott was taking his pain, it seemed to have worked like a sedative allowing Stiles to relax enough to breathe. But he still seemed to be stuck in nightmare. He kept calling for his parents and it hurt to see him so distraught.

I was his anchor and he was mine but I felt as if the line between us was too tangled to straighten. I couldn't help him when I had no idea what was happening and I wished, not for the first time, that I had acknowledged his presence sooner. I wished I was a better friend, one that knew him as well as Scott did.

Scott had gotten his friend calmed down to a quiet sobbing and took Stiles face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

"Stiles whatever it is, it's not your fault. You're okay, your dad's coming. Open your eyes bro come on."

Scott wrapped his arms around his brother as the boy opened his eyes, his face pressed against Scott's shoulder.

When the sheriff got there he went immediately to his son giving a grateful look to Scott as he knelt in front of Stiles.

"Stiles? Son what's happened? What's got you so upset huh?" He took his son in his arms as Scott moved back.

"Dad? I'm sorry I didn't know, I didn't know about them then. Pappa." The sheriff held Stiles and talked to him quietly as I followed Scott out into the kitchen.

(AN: I hoe this is okay I know it sucks but I would love any feedback. Do u think the sheriff should find out? and if u guys have any ideas about where the story could head I would really appreciate it cause im winging it atm lol k thanks)


End file.
